X-ray radiation can be used for a wide range of applications, including X-ray therapy and X-ray surgery, various X-ray imaging applications, sensing and detection applications. In these and other applications, the X-ray radiation is directed to a target which can be a tissue or other object at a desired location. It is desirable to properly aim the X-ray beam to a desired point or location on the target in many applications.